1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board assembly and a method of assembling circuit boards, and more particularly, to a circuit board assembly and a method of assembling circuit boards that enable an assembling process to be performed easily, and a circuit pattern to be connected precisely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products manufactured by assembling various electronic parts may include a plurality of circuit boards. The circuit boards may be connected to each other or to an external connection terminal using a flexible circuit board.
When a hard circuit board is electrically connected to a flexible circuit board, a connector may be used, or a compression method involving heating may be used. However, in the former case, the need for a separate part leads to increased manufacturing costs, and the connector occupies a large space, thus, it is difficult to make products having small sizes. Also, in the latter case, when a flexible circuit board and a hard circuit board are brought into contact and compression is applied thereto, air may not fully escape the contact area, and thus a circuit pattern connection may have a defect or one or more connections may be unreliable.